Imperfect are the Wicked and the Just
by PteraWaters
Summary: When Kurt is offered a reward to join the king's harem that is greater than he can pass up, he finds himself drawn into a world of sex, intrigue, and danger. Kurt/Rod R. Kurt/Puck/Blaine. Other pairings and warnings inside.
1. Bittersweet Sixteen

**Title**: Imperfect are the Wicked and the Just  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R (NC-17 in later chapters)  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s)**: Kurt, Puck, Blaine, ND; Rod Remington/Everyone, Puck/Kurt, Puck/Blaine, Puck/Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Mike/Tina, Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Genre<strong>: AU, Intrigue, Drama, Romance  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Lots of dub-con, non-con both violent and otherwise, slash, minors of consenting age having sex, possible on-page character death  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Not really. Characters exist. S1 events.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee at all. No money is being made.  
><strong>Author Notes<strong>: I've been working on this one for awhile and hit a wall about 15,000 words in, right when I get to the main problem of the story. I'm hoping that getting feedback by posting one chapter per week will help kick-start this baby and get me to finish it.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 3000 (this chapter)

**Summary**: In the country where Kurt lives, it is the king's right to take every citizen to his bed on that person's sixteenth birthday. It is also the king's privilege to offer his favorite citizens a place in his harem, for a substantial reward. The reward offered to Kurt is greater than he can pass up and he finds himself drawn into a world of sex, intrigue, and danger, despite his first impressions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kurt knew this was coming, and he'd been trying to prepare himself for it mentally for quite some time. Everyone in the kingdom went through it on their sixteenth birthday, and he was no exception, even though he only looked about twelve. Six months previously he'd gotten the note from the King's steward, telling him the guards would be by to collect him the night before his birthday.

Right now was the night before his birthday.

Kurt knew it was coming, but he startled anyway when a heavy knock sounded from the heavy wooden door, which his stepmother Carole went to go answer right away. Kurt remembered the guards coming for Carole's son (Kurt's step-brother) Finn a year and a half ago. Unlike the majority of his peers who went, Finn didn't come back. He'd been chosen to stay with the King year-round for however long Remington wanted to keep him there in the harem, and Kurt's family had only been allowed to see Finn four times since then. Sure, they got hefty compensation for his brother's absence, but Kurt didn't think the dull shimmer in Finn's eyes was worth it.

More than anything else, Kurt really did not want to be chosen. It wasn't likely, anyway. He wasn't handsome like Finn and he wasn't buxom like that girl from school, Santana. Kurt was just an awkward kid. He'd go, get this whole business done with, and come back home ready to move on with his life.

Picking up his bag and taking a nervous swallow, Kurt hugged his father and stepmother goodbye, telling them, "I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"God willing," Burt agreed, patting Kurt on the shoulder and taking his wife's hand when the guards, two big guys with contrasting skin tones, pulled Kurt away from his home.

"C'mon kid," the black one said, readjusting his helmet. "We've got two more to pick up before dinner time. Hustle!"

Once Kurt was alone in the back of the carriage, his luggage stowed on top with both guards and the driver, Kurt thought about making a run for it. He knew this was tradition and everyone went through it, but he wished he lived somewhere else, in some other kingdom where he could give his virginity to someone he loved, where it wasn't the king's right. Of course, he'd heard of people who had lost theirs earlier than sixteen, even a young mother or two, but Kurt just hadn't found the right person. Scratch that, he hadn't found the right _boy_.

And now his virginity belonged to the king.

If Kurt had believed in God or some other higher power, he would have prayed as hard as he could that the king would just reject him on sight. It wasn't so farfetched was it? Just because Kurt had never heard of someone being rejected before, didn't mean it couldn't happen to him.

Kurt had passed by the palace often enough (what person living in Lima hadn't) and he'd been in the courtyard before when his school group was chosen to sing for some holiday or another, so he wasn't surprised by how big the building was. What did surprise him was how utterly mundane most of the rooms he passed through were decorated. The walls were made of the same yellow stone as all the walls around the keep, but instead of the fancy tapestries Kurt had been expecting, most of them were drab and dirt-colored. Or maybe that was just the soot.

Eventually he was led to a bedchamber, which was also quite plain and held only a single bed, a vanity table and mirror, and a wash tub. As a merchant's son, Kurt was used to better accommodations than this and he wondered if the nobles who turned sixteen had to stay in these rooms as well, or if they got to stay in their probably fancy rooms in other parts of the palace.

The mattress was hard and the pillow was too soft and as Kurt stared at the ceiling, waiting for his childhood to be over, he wondered if any of the rumors he'd heard were true.

* * *

><p>After a sleepless night, Kurt was dressed in a white robe that only fell to his knees and shoved into a moderately well-decorated room with his two birthday-mates. They were both girls, one of them big and bored-looking, and the other thin and weepy. The big girl said her name was Lauren, and she just hoped her potions were working and she didn't get pregnant, because she had a big career as a wrestler lined up and no one wanted to pay to see a known mother beating the crap out of her opponents. The skinny girl said her name was Susie and Kurt hated the way she couldn't seem to stop crying.<p>

Kurt tried to tell her about how Finn had said the king was nice enough, and gentle, but that only made Susie cry harder, so he kept his lips shut, willing the time to go faster so he could get the hell out of here and get back to his studies. He was hoping to make it into a prestigious art program under the ever-eccentric Lady Gaga, but his dream was a long-shot at best.

Eventually, the large doors of the room opened to reveal the king. King Remington was in his late forties, Kurt guessed, and he had acceptable hair under his circlet and was clean-shaven. He was wearing a heavy purple robe that was tied at the waist and trimmed with white fur – ermine, if Kurt wasn't mistaken. Several people followed him into the room, including two girls about Kurt's age, one Kurt recognized as Santana Lopez, and the other a dazed-looking blonde. The other person following the King was a younger middle-aged man with curly brown hair and a composed demeanor.

"Hello, my young flowers!" the King boomed in a voice that seemed far too large for this enclosed space. "Let's see… Who shall I pick first?"

With audacity that shocked Kurt, Lauren stood up and said, "Hey, gramps. Let's get this over with, alright? I got someplace I gotta be."

The man at the King's elbow opened his mouth to protest, but Remington interrupted him, "Now, now, William. I like this girl's sass!" Making a sweeping gesture toward the next room, the king said, "After you, milady," and grinned as Lauren, big-boned Lauren, swaggered past him.

Kurt didn't know how the hell Lauren got the nerve to talk to the freaking king like that. Sure, Remington was a fair King, but that didn't mean he was above jailing people who disrespected him for a week or two. And from the stories everyone heard about the King's dungeons, no one wanted to be there for an hour, much less a week or two.

The king's attendants went with him and Kurt was left alone with Susie. Weeping Susie. Cry-baby Susie. Looked-on-the-outside-like-Kurt-felt-on-the-inside Susie. Resigned to waiting at least for a little while, Kurt sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs (which was of acceptable quality and coloring) near the fire, wishing for the layers upon layers he usually wore, rather than this thin robe that revealed far too much.

Kurt sighed again and tried not to listen to the girl cry.

* * *

><p>Maybe an hour later, the King came back, crying, "It's time for round two! Who wants to go next?"<p>

As much as Kurt really wanted to get this over with, he couldn't quite bring himself to volunteer. Instead he stood next to his chair dumbly as the King noticed Susie's red eyes and her swollen nose.

"Oh, my dear!" he fussed, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "What's wrong? I assure you, I've had a lot of practice at this and I'm very good."

"I…" the girl sobbed a little, "…know, sire. I'm… sorry, sire."

"Oh, don't be sorry," the king replied, winking over his shoulder at Kurt as he led Susie away, his attendants trailing behind him like before. "I'm sure we can think of a way to cheer you up!"

Kurt shuddered and sat back down again.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, the man called Will rolled a cart into the room and said, "I'm sorry Master Hummel, the king had some business to attend to. I'm afraid he won't be able to see you until later. Unfortunately, on three-citizen days, this is common more often than not."<p>

Kurt wanted to ask, "How much later?" but he kept his lips sealed, just giving the steward a polite nod.

"In the mean time, I've brought you some lunch as well as a selection of books to keep you occupied. Rest assured, he'll be around to you before dinner."

Since dinner was still so far away, meaning he had that much more time to wait nervously, Kurt gaped before quickly snapping his mouth shut and nodding again. So much for getting this over with as soon as possible.

Despite his nerves, Kurt managed to choke down half a sandwich and a glass of milk before losing himself in a tale about a knight and his trusty steed. Kurt chose to ignore the part about how the knight was motivated on his quest by his love for a beautiful woman.

* * *

><p>The sunlight coming into the room through the window was starting to turn gold with dusk before the king came back to collect Kurt, and rather than feel relieved, he found himself wishing for a few minutes more.<p>

"Oh," the man boomed again, with a smile that begged Kurt to trust him, "I'm sorry it took me so long, little tulip! Affairs of state, you know."

As Kurt was led through the same door as his peers, he cleared his throat and answered demurely, "Of course, my lord."

"See, I told Will you'd understand," the King replied jovially as they passed through a lavishly appointed bedchamber and into an equally impressive bathing room. When Kurt thought palace, the polished marble and gilded plumbing were more what he'd had in mind. "I thought we'd take a bath, yes? To relax a bit before you have to go."

Kurt thought about protesting, but he knew it was best just to keep his head down and go with the flow. He did appreciate, though, how the king was trying to make him feel at ease. The bath was filled with sweet-smelling bubbles and in any other situation Kurt might have looked at the warm water like it was heaven itself. As it was, he stood beside the large, almost pool-sized tub, and waited until the King turned his back and said, "It's alright, Kurt. You can keep your dignity as you get into the water if you like."

Kurt sighed in relief and took his robe off, letting it fall to the floor before climbing into the tub, his heart pounding with nervousness. After dipping into the water up to his shoulders, Kurt kept his eyes fastened out the window above the water, wondering in a surreal sort of way, how the castle engineers managed to keep the water and the air in this bathing chamber so warm, with such a big window right there. The water rippled as a body got into the water with Kurt and he tried not to tense up at the sound of the king's voice.

"There! All safe and cozy! How about you?"

"I'm fine, sire," Kurt replied, making himself turn and look at the man, who wore a smile that was a little more shy now that they were in the bath together.

"Now, I don't offer this to everyone," the king said, reaching for a pair of glasses on a tray beside the tub, "but would you like something to help you relax? It might make you groggy for quite awhile, so I would advise against it if you had plans for the evening."

"No," Kurt replied, reaching for the glass the king held out for him, "no plans. And thank you, sire. I mean no offense, but I find myself quite…"

The King grinned as the cup exchanged hands and insisted, "I understand completely. Not everyone shares my … wide sort of appetite. If it weren't such a tradition and," the king lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "if it didn't let me sleep with such lovely young people who aren't the queen," he laughed, "I might do away with the practice altogether."

He took a sip of his drink and Kurt did the same, finding it to be a perfectly-normal tasting red wine. Hell, if Kurt had to get drunk to go through with this, he would do it. After a few more sips, Kurt found his muscles loosening and his head going a little fuzzy. He also thought he might have asked, "What about the harem, Your Highness? Would you do away with them as well?"

The king chuckled and moved closer, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulders, which felt really quite nice. "Oh, no, my young friend. I could never do without them. A king's life is hard, beholden to the people as he is. Don't you think it right he have a little bit of a reward in compensation?"

"But," Kurt snuggled into the enticing feel of skin against his, loving the way the bubbles moved on the water, "you hold your citizens captive for years on end, taking their youth."

"Oh, my dear boy," the king chuckled, nibbling at Kurt's ear in a way that really tickled, but Kurt didn't seem to mind so much now. "All of the occupants of my harem are there voluntarily. Their families get rewarded for their service, and anyone is free to go when they choose."

"So my stepbrother Finn?"

"Has chosen to stay by my side for many months now," the king replied, running a hand across Kurt's chest and making him shiver. "He has his reasons to stay, my lovely. I'm guessing you will, too."

Kurt gasped when a hand touched his private parts, leaning into the source of pleasure he'd never really felt before. God, that wine was amazing.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in a strange bed, much better appointed than the last one he'd tried to sleep in, wearing his white robe while his things were piled next to him on the mattress. It appeared as though he was the only one who had occupied the large bed because the sheets were still tucked in and perfectly smooth on the other side. The light coming from the window was bright, probably mid-morning, and Kurt sat up suddenly, realizing his father was probably wondering where he was.<p>

Thinking back as he got dressed (in a new outfit from his traveling bag, thank you very much), Kurt found his memory of the night before to be fragmented, but still there and not nearly as unpleasant as he was dreading it would be. The king had been very gentle and accommodating, as Finn had said he would be, but Kurt was glad to be going home shortly. He would go back to his room and back to school and breathe a sigh of relief every morning if just for the fact that this was over.

When Kurt had bathed and dressed, making sure to use the moisturizing potion he'd brought from home, he stuck his head outside the chamber to see a sitting room of sorts and the man named Will working behind a desk in the corner. Kurt cleared his throat to draw attention to himself, which made the man look up and smile politely.

"Master Hummel. I hope you're feeling well," he said as he stood and rounded the desk.

"Yes, thank you," Kurt replied, clutching his bag tighter. "May I ask if my father was informed of my whereabouts?"

"Don't worry," the man smiled, more charming now than polite, "your father knows to expect you this morning. Unless…"

Furrowing his brow in concern, Kurt asked, "Unless what?"

Will smiled again and took a packet of papers from his desk, handing them to Kurt. "His Highness would like to invite you to stay indefinitely."

Kurt was so surprised that he cried, "Why?" before he could help himself.

Chuckling, the king's steward replied, "He likes you, Master Hummel. I thought that would be obvious. Now, you would of course be rewarded for your cooperation. The king is willing to compel Lady Gaga to admit you to her school, providing you stay here with him until your primary education is complete."

"Really?" Kurt breathed, looking down at the papers, which appeared to be a contract. It had been his dream for years to be allowed to learn directly from the Patroness of Fabulous herself. How could he pass this up? What if…? "What if I find I can't stay here for two whole years?" Kurt asked, suddenly worried that this was all going to end badly if Kurt found he didn't like the king so much when he wasn't under the influence of wine or whatever other potion he'd been given.

"Then you would be compensated for your time accordingly," Will assured him. "Because your schedule would be restricted to the King's whims, we will also provide you a tutor for the remainder of your studies. She's one of the best governesses in the country and has taught quite a few of our guests before."

Kurt sighed and looked down at the papers again. He would be, in practice, selling his body for two whole years, a prospect he did not relish, but wasn't it worth the chance of a lifetime? Wasn't it worth making his dreams come true? "Where do I sign?"

* * *

><p><em>Like I mentioned up top, I'll be posting one chapter per week for this one, on Mondays. In the mean time, I'd really love to hear what you have to say about this fic so far. I know KurtRemington is squicky and it's supposed to be that way, but I promise there's much more Puck/Kurt to come._


	2. Orientation

**Title**: Imperfect are the Wicked and the Just  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R (NC-17 in later chapters)  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s)**: Kurt, Puck, Blaine, ND; Rod Remington/Everyone, Puck/Kurt, Puck/Blaine, Puck/Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Mike/Tina, Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Genre<strong>: AU, Intrigue, Drama, Romance  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Lots of dub-con, non-con both violent and otherwise, slash, minors of consenting age having sex, possible on-page character death  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Not really. Characters exist. S1 events.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee at all. No money is being made.  
><strong>Author Notes<strong>: I've been working on this one for awhile and hit a wall about 15,000 words in, right when I get to the main problem of the story. I'm hoping that getting feedback by posting one chapter per week will help kick-start this baby and get me to finish it.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 3700 (this chapter) | 6700 (so far)

**Summary**: In the country where Kurt lives, it is the king's right to take every citizen to his bed on that person's sixteenth birthday. It is also the king's privilege to offer his favorite citizens a place in his harem, for a substantial reward. The reward offered to Kurt is greater than he can pass up and he finds himself drawn into a world of sex, intrigue, and danger, despite his first impressions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Right this way, Master Hummel," Will said, showing Kurt back into the castle. Kurt had been given a week to put his affairs in order and say goodbye to his parents, a week that Finn was never given. It made Kurt wonder if the king liked him more than he liked Kurt's step-brother and he wondered whether or not that was a good thing. "You'll be staying with the rest of the king's special guests, in the South Wing. Access to the entire wing is restricted and you'll be asked not to leave unless accompanied until your time with us is over. If you ever want that to be the case, please sign this paper and leave it with the guards." Will handed Kurt a single sheet of paper, but kept walking. "Your governess' name is Holly Holliday-"

"Seriously?" Kurt interrupted, wanting to chuckle but not quite sure if he was allowed.

"Yes," Will laughed. "I know, strange name, but she's a good teacher and she knows all your school subjects like the back of her hand. You'll be meeting her after breakfast in the study, which is…" Will showed Kurt past a couple of guards and into a broad hallway, turning left and opening a door. Keeping his voice low, Will showed Kurt a sunny room with a high ceiling and several young people studying, "Right here. Feel free to read any of the books."

A few of the students looked up and one, a boy about Kurt's age with dark, curly hair, gave Kurt a welcoming smile. Will waved goodbye to them and then showed Kurt across the hall. The room held a very long table, which was surrounded by chairs and the table setting was more elegant than Kurt had ever seen. "This is the dining room. You'll find Finn here more often than not," he laughed. "The kitchen is through here and although you'll have a chef, you may prepare whatever you like, and request ingredients here." Will pointed to a pad of paper attached to one of the cabinet doors and Kurt looked around, again stunned by the amenities.

"Is this just for us?" he asked, certain something had to be amiss. All of the rooms he'd seen during his previous visit to the palace (besides the king's rooms) had been fit only for servants. These were fancy enough to please the Queen herself.

Will shrugged. "Sometimes the king gets it into his head to eat with you, though it doesn't happen very often. Maybe a few times a year. Mostly it's just a gaggle of young adults, eating well."

"Oh god," Kurt groaned, "I'm going to get fat!"

Will laughed and clapped Kurt on the shoulder, a gesture he wasn't quite used to receiving from anyone but his father, but found he liked anyway. "That's why there's a gym!" Will cried, showing Kurt back to the main hallway and into another room, which was covered in exercise equipment.

"Let me guess," Kurt said wryly, one eyebrow raised, "use this whenever I'd like."

Will smiled and pointed at Kurt. "Exactly!" He pushed past Kurt back into the hallway and toward the foot of a huge set of stairs. "Now, I'm not allowed up, nor is anyone but you lot and the king, which means you're collectively in charge of keeping everything tidy. Is that satisfactory to you?"

Kurt had always had to clean up his own messes before, so he nodded. Looking at the stairs with a little trepidation, Kurt asked, "Should I just…?"

"Go on ahead," Will nodded. "A boy named Noah, you'll know him when you see him, agreed to show you around the upstairs, since Finn's indisposed at the moment. I'll be available to you once a week when I meet with everyone to discuss logistics, but if you have anything you'd like to talk about before Saturday, just ask one of the guards outside the wing to let me know. Alright?"

Kurt nodded and shook the man's hand, saying a sincere, "Thank you," before taking a deep breath and taking the staircase one step at a time.

This floor was a little dimmer than the one below, and it appeared to be all one giant room, except for a row of three doors at one end of the wing. There were windows all around, but they were curtained off with heavy velour drapes for the most part, and little sections of the room were curtained to themselves as well. If Kurt was looking for privacy, he guessed he wouldn't find it here.

He didn't notice anyone at first, but then he saw a pair of bare feet dangling off the end of a couch, swinging a little like the owner was bored. Kurt cleared his throat, glad when the owner of the feet sat up, one heavily-muscled arm pulling him upright using the back of the couch. "New guy!" the young man cried with what Kurt could only describe as a shit-eating grin beneath a handsome set of eyes and the most ridiculous haircut Kurt had ever seen. "Thought you'd never get here, dude."

Still fascinated by the guy's hair, which was one short, wide stripe of dark hair from forehead to nape, Kurt mumbled an off-hand, "Sorry," before shaking himself to attention and meeting the man's eyes. "You're Noah?"

The guy shrugged and stood up, telling Kurt, "Everyone calls me Puck, unless I say otherwise, alright?" Puck was wearing long, baggy pants with no socks and a tight v-neck shirt that emphasized the way he flexed his muscles, obviously to show that he was top-dog here. Kurt wasn't going to argue the point on his first day, so he nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Puck. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"I know, dude," Puck laughed, stepping forward to throw his arm around Kurt's shoulder and give him a one-armed hug. "You're Finn's little brother, right? Man, I can't imagine still being here when and if my sister gets picked. Eugh," he shivered.

"Finn's my stepbrother," Kurt explained, "and why should it matter?"

Puck pointed out toward the open space saying, "Dude, just look at the living situation. The king doesn't like doors up here, unless you're taking a shit. Could you imagine if I had to see my _sister_ walking around naked all the time? Nah, it's a good thing she's only, like nine. I'll be long gone by the time the old perv wants her."

Kurt stifled a laugh and asked, "You call the king that?"

"Not to his face," Puck chuckled, steering Kurt by the shoulders for a tour of the curtained-off areas. Pointing to the first one on the right, Puck explained, "This is Santana and Brittany's bunk. Don't go in there if you value your family jewels. Seriously."

"Won't be a problem," Kurt nodded.

"Tina and Mike sleep there," Puck continued and Kurt wondered why a boy and a girl would be paired off.

"Are they…?" he tried to ask, not really finding the words he wanted to use.

Puck smirked and hugged Kurt's shoulders a little tighter, a gesture Kurt wasn't sure he was supposed to appreciate, "Like, all the fucking time, man. Don't worry, the king doesn't care if we get it on with each other, as long as we're ready and willing when he calls."

Getting a little squeamish at the thought of his "duties," Kurt asked, "How often? I mean, how often does he call for you?"

"Most of us? Maybe once every month or two," Puck shrugged, pulling Kurt toward the next area. "I mean, he's got the virgins almost every day, anyway. I think he just likes knowing we're here."

Kurt nodded, sort of hating the fact that he wasn't one of the virgins anymore.

The next curtain was sort of a baby-pink color with a huge yellow star quilted onto it. Puck dropped his voice to a whisper and said, "This is Rachel's bed. She's kinda psycho and obsessed with your brother. The king promised to fund the musical she's working on. Whatever you do, don't let her rope you into listening to it. It's god-awful."

"Noted," Kurt smiled, noticing that the boy showing him around really was quite handsome, despite his ridiculous haircut. It was no wonder the king had chosen him.

They passed one open-curtained, empty bed and came to a second, where Puck declared, "This is you. Your stuff can go in that dresser back there," he pointed to the furniture, "and you can decorate it however you want. Drop your bag and I'll finish showing you around."

Kurt nodded and did as he was told, grateful that the bed looked nice and very clean, though the interior design definitely needed some work. Plus, the curtains were hideous. Plaid? Seriously? Kurt wondered how to go about requesting something more fitting. Dark blue velvet, maybe. Ooh, with a matching comforter for the bed and dove-gray throw-pillows. So many good ideas!

"I put you right next to Finn," Puck pointed to the closed-off area beside them surrounded with bright-red curtains that Kurt thought he should have recognized, "I figured you'd be … I don't know … more comfortable, or whatever. Plus, he's pretty quiet and half the time he's in with Quinn, anyway."

"The other half of the time?" Kurt asked, noticing the area across the way that Puck had pointed to. The light blue curtains were open to reveal a lavish four-poster bed in white wood, with a flower-patterned comforter covering the deep mattress just-so.

"Sam's in there with her," the guy replied with a little sigh, like he wished it was him and Kurt didn't mean to do it, but he snorted with amusement that one girl could have three boys wrapped around her little finger. "Don't look at me like that, bro," Puck said, chuckling a little. "She's awesome. You play things right and you'll see."

"I don't…" Kurt said, trying to figure out how to explain his situation without provoking Puck into hitting him. "I mean, I'm sure she's lovely, but I ... Girls and I ... I mean, I don't..."

"Hey, no big," Puck assured him, sliding his arm around Kurt's shoulders and whispering in his ear, "You'll be fine, babe."

Kurt shivered and felt his cheeks heat up, thinking it was much better receiving this kind of attention from someone about his age, rather than someone more than twice it.

"Okay, so Sam, Quinn, Mercedes," Puck pointed down the line of beds on the other side of the wing, skipping two that were obviously empty, "with me and Blaine in that one on the end."

"You and … Blaine?" Kurt asked, thinking that sounded an awful lot like a boy's name.

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "For now. Don't worry, he knows he can't tie me down. I'm a sex-shark, baby. Gotta keep moving. Though, it's been just me and him for awhile since the girls started rejecting me when I got Quinn pregnant." Kurt was suddenly concerned that the attraction he'd held for the guy was irresponsible at best, and is must have shown on his face, because Puck cried, "Don't look at me like that! It was an accident. Could've happened to anyone."

"Uh-huh," Kurt nodded, sure of no such thing, but thinking it was best not to say so. Looking around, Kurt asked, "Are the beds empty because their occupants are sharing or …?"

"Mostly," Puck replied, leading Kurt toward the area on the far end of the room, the one he said belonged to him and Blaine. "Though we have had a few leave recently. Jesse and Matt both fulfilled their contracts and decided to leave, reap the rewards or whatever. Sunshine got a better offer from her vocal coach. And Artie…" Puck sighed. "Artie had an accident. His legs wouldn't work anymore, and the Old Perv didn't like it, so he bought out the kid's contract. Sent him home."

"Were you and he…?" Kurt asked, wondering what was going on when Puck showed him through the dark-blue curtains and into a little pseudo-room that was decorated as only two teenaged boys could decorate – covered haphazardly in sketches and little scraps of paintings from periodicals and such.

"Nah, man," Puck replied, falling back onto the bed and propping himself up on his elbows with a sad smile. "Artie was my friend, my bro. And damn, that kid could dance. It's just sad."

Kurt nodded, wondering what would happen if he took a seat on the bed – if that would seem more forward than Kurt was willing to be. He wasn't about to start something with anyone until he understood the dynamics and the politics of the situation more readily. His old school, Dalton, was rife with politics and backstabbing, something which Kurt wanted to avoid here as much as he did there.

"It's cool, dude," Puck insisted, nodding to the bed next to him. "I figured we could just take a load off, talk a little, you know, until lunch time. Man, I'm starving."

"What do you do all day?" Kurt asked, taking the seat provided, making sure to keep himself a good distance away from the boy.

Puck told Kurt about how he'd finished his schooling, but decided he didn't have anything better to do than stick around here until the king got sick of him. He talked about spending his days in the gym and the music room, writing songs and learning new instruments one at a time. "I've got guitar, trumpet, and piano down," he explained, nodding to the guitar sitting beside his dresser. "Of course, my mom made me take the piano lessons ever since I was a kid."

Kurt smiled, "I play, too. Never missed a lesson until I decided to go into fashion and not music."

"Fashion?" Puck asked with a little snort that Kurt couldn't help but feel a little offended by. "Like clothes and shit?"

"Yes," Kurt replied dryly. "Clothes … and shit."

"Whatever you want, babe," Puck chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm hoping to have enough songs written before I leave to put on a traveling show, you know? Get people to pay to come see me play? Blaine might come with. We'll see."

"You don't sound too hopeful," Kurt observed, pushing off his shoes with his toes and getting a little more comfortable. "Is it just a _physical_ relationship?"

Puck fell back flat with a big sigh, saying, "I don't know, dude. Recently... Like, sometimes we get along great and we make awesome music together and other times he's all pissy and talking about going to University and getting some smart-person's degree in money-moving, which would be awesome for him, but it would suck for me, getting left behind like that."

Nodding, Kurt said, "University and degrees and money-moving aren't really your thing, are they, Puck?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Puck shook his head back and forth before letting out a short laugh and meeting Kurt's eyes. "Guess that's why I'm still here."

* * *

><p>At lunch, Kurt met everyone else. Of course, he already knew Finn, who looked better than the last time Kurt had seen him, and he'd known Santana from school. Rachel seemed crazy, Tina and Mercedes were exceptionally nice, Brittany was the blonde girl that had been at Santana's side during Kurt's visit with the king the week before, Mike and Sam seemed fine, and Quinn had a beautiful, but fake smile. And then there was Blaine.<p>

Blaine was cute. Blaine smiled at Kurt much more than he needed to. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt like the boy wasn't even aware he was doing it, despite Puck at his side, arm resting casually on the back of Blaine's chair. Kurt recognized the gesture as one of possessiveness and he meant to respect that, but then they started talking about designers and music and Blaine knew just so much, it was impossible not to fall for him a little bit.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn stopped him after the meal, pulling Kurt into the empty study. "This is bad, man."

"What?" Kurt asked with a disbelieving scoff. "What's bad? Can't take having me around?"

"It's not that," Finn shook his head, "and I know why you couldn't refuse the king's offer. No, it's this thing you have with Blaine. Knock it off."

"Look, I'm perfectly aware he's taken or whatever happens in this place. I'm not going to upset that," Kurt explained, wondering how little Finn thought of his motives and intentions.

"Good," Finn sighed in relief, "because I was worried there for a minute. You should try and stay on Puck's good side. I mean, when he's angry he... Well, just be polite. I know you can do that well."

Kurt laughed, remembering the etiquette lessons he and Finn had attended together before their parents' wedding. Kurt had always bested Finn in matters of manners, much to Hudson's dismay.

Then looking down at Kurt, Finn smiled and asked, "Dude, have you gotten taller?"

"Yes, Finn," Kurt replied dryly, but with an amused smile. "You don't have to look so surprised." Finn laughed and showed Kurt out to the courtyard, where the girls were playing badminton and the boys were wrestling in the dirt, Blaine included. Kurt politely joined the girls, thank you very much, striking up an easy conversation with Mercedes as they played.

* * *

><p>Things seemed fairly normal to Kurt, even when the wrestlers all retired together to the floor above to clean up. Afterward the king's companions went about their day, some returning to their studies and some to other pursuits, and Kurt finally met the much-discussed Holly Holliday.<p>

"Good afternoon, Master Hummel!" Holly cried, taking his hand and shaking it vigorously. "It's great to meet you! Tell me, what did you study at your old school?"

"Everything," Kurt replied, "though I'm most fond of languages and art."

"Languages and art," Holly replied, smiling over her shoulder at Blaine and Rachel, who were sitting together at a long table, working. "I think I can build around that. Now, Will has told me about your end-goal here, and I've taken the past week to draw up a lesson plan of sorts. Would you like to go over it now?"

"I'd love to," Kurt beamed, never having had such personalized attention from a teacher before, even at the high-tuition Dalton Academy. It felt amazing.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sort of surprised that his whole first day went by without any word from the king, but that didn't mean he wasn't grateful. As he lay in his bed that night, listening to the small sounds the others made, Kurt wondered if he would get used to being here. Everyone else in the South Wing seemed content and not ... traumatized or whatever Kurt thought he might find. He didn't feel close enough yet to any of his peers to ask them what it was like, being with the king while sober. He definitely didn't want to ask Finn. There were some things one should not know about his stepbrother.<p>

Kurt wondered, too, if his dad was worried about him. Kurt could have said no. He could have turned down the king's offer and went on with his life. He could have held onto at least some of his youth, staying at home for another two years. He could still leave the palace and go home, but the lure of his promised reward was just too great for Kurt to even think about backing out until he knew, for sure, that he couldn't do this.

Maybe it wouldn't be all bad, either. Kurt could hear Mike and Tina making love quietly and earlier in the evening, he'd seen Santana and Brittany wrapped around each other like neither wanted to remember where she ended and the other began. If Kurt could find something like that here, even if Blaine was apparently off-limits, that might make everything else worth it.

Unable to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time, Kurt was awake when he heard someone pad across the large room toward the bathing pool that Kurt had been hoping to use, at least the first time, before everyone else woke up so he could retain at least a little privacy. A body splashed quietly into the always-warm water and Kurt heard what sounded like a soft, sobbing sigh. Maybe everything wasn't what it seemed?

Before Kurt could decide whether or not it was his responsibility to go ask what was wrong, another set of footsteps pounded across the ground, heavy, angry almost. A voice, Kurt thought it sounded like Puck's, hissed, "Where have you been?"

"I was with him," a second voice replied softly, and Kurt was pretty sure it was Blaine.

"Bullshit," Puck hissed, the water splashing noisily, like he'd hit it, or maybe he'd hit Blaine. Was that what Finn was trying to warn Kurt about earlier? "I know for a fact you weren't with him. You weren't taking the new kid for a spin either, so where were you?"

"Nowhere!" Blaine cried before lowering his voice and adding, "Working. I was working, Noah."

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?" Puck sneered. "Why did you jump in the tub right away? Where did you fucking go?"

After a few beats, the water splashed again and Blaine whispered angrily, "You're being paranoid, Noah, and you know it! You have no right to accuse me of anything, do you? I'm not _yours_."

"No, you're the king's," Puck replied, another splash following his words. "If you weren't up here and you weren't with him, we're all fucked, Blaine. Look, man, you're my boy, my best friend, okay? I don't want you getting into any shit you can't get back out of." After Blaine grunted a little in response, Puck sneered angry again, "Go sleep somewhere else, babe. I can't look at you anymore tonight."

After Puck padded away, Kurt could have sworn he heard a sharp, wracking breath from the pool, almost like Blaine was crying. Kurt's heart hurt for him and once again Kurt debated peeking out and offering some help, but again he was preempted by someone else.

After a patter of light footsteps and a cooing voice Kurt couldn't make out, Blaine left the water and followed the other footsteps past Kurt's bed. Ah, it must have been Rachel, if their destination and the rattling of her sequined curtains were enough to go by.

Kurt didn't fall asleep until almost sunrise.

* * *

><p><em>I decided to post a little early, since I'm going to be busy tomorrow. So, how are you liking the 'verse so far? Kurt's interaction with Puck and the others? Thanks for reading and reviewing!<em>


	3. Enjoy the Show

**Title**: Imperfect are the Wicked and the Just  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R (NC-17 in later chapters)  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s)**: Kurt, Puck, Blaine, ND; Rod Remington/Everyone, Puck/Kurt, Puck/Blaine, Puck/Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Mike/Tina, Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Genre<strong>: AU, Intrigue, Drama, Romance  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Lots of dub-con, non-con both violent and otherwise, slash, minors of consenting age having sex, possible on-page character death  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Not really. Characters exist. S1 events.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee at all. No money is being made.  
><strong>Author Notes<strong>: I've been working on this one for awhile and hit a wall about 15,000 words in, right when I get to the main problem of the story. I'm hoping that getting feedback by posting one chapter per week will help kick-start this baby and get me to finish it.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2800 (this chapter) | 9500 (so far)

**Summary**: In the country where Kurt lives, it is the king's right to take every citizen to his bed on that person's sixteenth birthday. It is also the king's privilege to offer his favorite citizens a place in his harem, for a substantial reward. The reward offered to Kurt is greater than he can pass up and he finds himself drawn into a world of sex, intrigue, and danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

When he finally woke up, light was shining brightly around the edges of the curtained window next to Kurt's bed. It must have been late morning. Why did everyone let him sleep so long? He was supposed to start working with Miss Holliday today.

As Kurt got out of bed, intending to pick out something suitable to wear and make do with just washing his face, he once again heard voices. This time, the booming voice was unmistakable. "What's wrong, Noah?" the king asked, and Kurt was sure the voice was coming from the center of the room, not Noah's corner of it. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

Sweetheart?

Puck's voice replied, almost sadly, "I just don't understand why you're not sick of me yet."

The king chuckled loudly and Kurt peeked through his curtain to see the two men sitting close together on one of the couches. Remington had his arm around Noah's shoulders and the younger man's mohawked head rested back against the king's shoulder in turn.

"This is why I enjoy having you around," the king replied, hugging Noah closer. "You never fail to surprise me."

"But everyone gets sick of me eventually," Puck insisted, and Kurt could almost hear him pouting. "My dad, all those women from before, Matt, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, and now Blaine. Why should you be any different?"

"Baby," Remington replied in a softer voice, pulling Puck to straddle his lap, which he did readily, "you know you're special to me. I won't ever ask you to leave. I want good things for you, I want other people to hear your music, but I will _never _ask you to leave."

"Not even if Sue asks you to?" Puck asked, leaning in to kiss Remington on the lips, a gesture that was so casual and intimate that it surprised Kurt.

The king laughed, "Sue knows she can't change my mind about this. I can't be tied down by any one person, not even the Queen. Your place here is safe."

Mumbling something like, "Prove it," Puck kissed the king again, a sight which, while informative, made Kurt feel guilty for watching. He tiptoed back to his bed and tried not to listen to the noises coming from outside his safe little space.

Eventually Remington left and Kurt tried to wait a little longer, but his bladder protested, so he ducked quickly from his area to the nearest water closet, just on the other side of Finn's bed. When he was done using the facilities and washing his face, he stepped out of the room, only to find Puck grinning at him from the pool.

"Enjoy the show, new guy?" he asked, leaning back against the edge, both arms outstretched and resting on the tiled floor.

Kurt blushed and lied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon," Puck scoffed, kicking the surface of the water a little and Kurt wished desperately that he could find the will to look away from the tiny bits of Puck's skin that were showing above the bubbles. "No one sleeps that soundly. It's cool. Neither me nor the Old Perv mind an audience. I'm used to it and he loves the attention."

Kurt wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so he just nodded politely and made to go back to his area to finish getting dressed.

"Aren't you gonna get in?" Puck asked, his grin far too mischievous for Kurt's liking. "You already missed most of the morning. Might as well show up for lunch smelling good."

"I..." Kurt felt himself blushing again and he hated it. It wasn't like Puck was inviting him to do anything but bathe, right? "I don't know if I..."

"Dude," Puck shrugged, "it's your call. But believe me, it'll be a lot easier to stay here if you lose that modesty sooner rather than later. I'm not gonna make fun." Puck's slow, easy smile said otherwise, but Kurt took the man's point to heart. If he couldn't strip down for someone his own age, someone who was as close to a friend as Kurt had in this place, how was he going to do it for the king?

Sighing, Kurt grabbed a clean towel from the rack and set it on the bench next to the pool. Then he took off his loose sleep shirt and folded it, setting that next to the towel. He knew he was buying time, undressing slowly like this, but he found it very difficult to undress when someone so good-looking was watching him. Finally, with a deep breath, Kurt removed his underpants, throwing them backward as he slipped into the water quickly.

Puck laughed. "Kurt," he said, wading over to where said boy was trying to figure out how the seats in the pool worked, "chill. You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

Kurt moved one seat further away from Puck, muttering a disbelieving, "Thanks."

Puck gave up his pursuit, sitting so there was one empty seat between them and leaning his head back. "Seriously," he insisted. "You're hot. And I, like, wrote the definition of hot, so I should know."

Startled by Puck's bravado, Kurt laughed, sharing a smile with Puck before ducking under the water to wet his hair. "Crap," he said as he surfaced. "I left my soaps and things over by my area."

Puck pointed to a basket off to Kurt's right and said, "Most everyone keeps their stuff there, but be my guest to get out and show off that pretty ass a little."

Kurt chose to rummage around in the basket, finding a few things that seemed usable. Taking what looked and smelled like shampoo and pouring some into his hand, Kurt asked, "Why are you flirting with me? Don't you have Blaine?"

"He knows I don't do exclusive," Puck insisted, grabbing a bar of soap that had been floating on the surface of the water and working it into a lather.

Kurt shook his head at the apparent double standard and said, "But you expect him to be exclusive, anyway? That's not fair."

"Huh?" Puck asked, working the soap (the damn bar soap!) into his hair and scalp. "I don't. Where'd you get that idea?"

"Finn warned me off Blaine yesterday and I heard you talking last night," Kurt admitted, dipping back to rinse his hair. "You seemed pretty pissed."

"You don't know the whole story," Puck countered. "Finn's just sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and… Look, Will told you we're not allowed out unaccompanied, right?"

Kurt nodded, remembering that the steward had said just that.

"That's cause it's the law or whatever that we can only sleep with each other or the king. Gives us the right not to be passed around to the rest of the nobility like mindless whores and protects the king from diseases or whatever."

"Okay," Kurt conceded, thinking the practice made sense. If one accepted the king's invitation to come here, it meant giving up romance with the rest of the world. He'd known that.

Puck rinsed his hair and brushed the water away from his eyes before continuing, "Well, if one of us were caught sexing it up with anyone else? We'd _all_ be kicked out. It's the law, no matter if the king says differently."

The conversation from the night before clicked and Kurt concluded, "You think Blaine's sleeping with someone from the outside?"

"Yeah," Puck muttered, looking down. "And it doesn't make any sense, because he's totally into me and it's not like I'm getting it anywhere else since the girls stopped putting out. Why would he want someone else? Why would he risk everyone's payout? Everyone's future?"

Blaine seemed so nice, like there was no way he was capable of doing something so destructive, so Kurt offered, "Maybe you're wrong. Maybe you are just being paranoid."

"Maybe," Puck sighed before taking a deep breath and sliding under the water. He seemed to be keeping to himself under the bubbles, so Kurt continued washing, relieved when Puck eventually came up for air. "Blaine's keeping something from me, though, and I don't like it."

"Well," Kurt replied as he finished washing and began looking through the basket for something to moisturize his hair with, "it's not like you can beat it out of him..."

"Nah," Puck agreed, wiping the water out of his eyes. "Then he'd dump me for sure since..."

"Since what?" Kurt asked, always curious for a little gossip.

"Dude, don't tell him I told you," Puck insisted, waiting for Kurt's nod before he continued, "but Blaine's dad used to knock him around. Nothing major, but I know it scared the crap out of him."

"Did you know him before here?" Kurt asked, thinking it would make sense if they knew each other on the outside and then banded together on the inside.

"Nah, man," Puck replied, climbing out of the pool and giving Kurt a view that made him avert his eyes. "Just..." Puck laughed, which broke the tension of whatever he was going to say and made Kurt look at him. "God damn, kid. You're allowed to look, you know. It's no big deal."

Kurt scoffed at the sentiment, but looked up anyway, seeing the sleek line of Puck's side as he leaned over for his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Kurt's mouth went dry and his fingers tingled at the sight.

"What was I saying?" Puck asked as he sat down and grabbed another towel to start drying off his head. "Oh, yeah. I know about Blaine's dad 'cause mine was the same, before he left anyway. Good riddance, I guess."

"Mmm," Kurt agreed offhand, blushing furiously when he realized he was done and would have to get out soon. It was best to get it over with quickly, right?

Kurt got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around himself right away, but choosing to sit next to Puck, instead of across the room, as he dried off. "What's your dad like?" Puck asked him and Kurt was surprised by the question.

"Tough," he blurted out, "but fair. He never hit me, if that's what you're asking."

"Good," Puck replied, giving Kurt a smile that was a little sadder than before. "I'm glad not everyone's family is as messed up as mine."

Taking a sideways glance at Puck, Kurt spoke up, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, dude," Puck agreed, setting down his extra towel and turning all his attention to Kurt.

"You and the king ... I mean, do you love him?" Kurt asked, thinking about the conversation he'd overheard.

"In a way," Puck agreed, ducking his head a little. "I know he loves me, which is more than I ever had before him. I owe him so much, you know?"

"Not really," Kurt smiled, returning to the task of drying his hair. "I've never been in love before."

"Yeah," Puck smiled shaking his head. "Virginal even now. Shoulda known. We might want to break you of the habit before he calls for you. It's easier if you've got a little experience under your belt and know what to expect from him."

"Is that why you're talking to me?" Kurt asked as Puck got up and stood directly in front of him. "You want to break me in?"

Giving Kurt a lopsided grin and bending down to put them face to face, Puck pressed a short kiss to Kurt's lips and asked, "Who wouldn't?"

The press of lips against his was such a foreign feeling that Kurt gasped, putting a hand to his mouth as the tingling faded. Puck grinned again and said, "If you want more, I'll be in my bunk."

Kurt thought about it as he watched Puck walk away. On the one hand, he barely knew the boy and certainly didn't love him, but on the other Kurt knew he would be called to the King's bed sooner or later. If he wanted to be able to get through this and attend Lady Gaga's program, taking Puck up on his offer might just have been the way to go.

Holding his towel close around his hips, Kurt hurried after the young man, telling him, "Okay."

"Okay," Puck agreed, holding out a hand and taking one of Kurt's, leading him toward the bed at the far end of the room. Kurt sat primly on the edge of the bed, waiting for Puck to close the curtains, which he didn't do. In fact, he opened them wider.

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion, losing most of his ability to breathe when Puck dropped his towel to the floor and crawled onto the bed next to him.

"You gotta get used to maybe having an audience," Puck explained. "Plus, if Blaine comes up here, I don't want him to think I'm trying to hide things from him. I can't get the truth from him if it looks like I'm keeping secrets, too."

"Ah," Kurt nodded, his heart beating rapidly as Puck pulled him down on the mattress.

"Don't worry," Puck insisted. "I'm not going to fuck you today. We're just going to make out, maybe get off together if you feel like it, okay?"

Kurt nodded in relief, relaxing back on what had to be Blaine's pillow, and asking, "How many of the others have you done this with? Breaking them in, so to speak..."

"Some," Puck admitted. "Rachel, Sam, Blaine, and a few others who aren't here anymore."

"Did someone do this for you?" Kurt asked further, shivering when Puck dragged his fingertips across the skin on Kurt's chest.

Puck shook his head, leaning in to kiss Kurt's cheek, and then jaw, and then neck. "I came here already broken," he admitted, voice breathy as he made Kurt shiver with each new kiss. "I came here used up and forgotten by my sixteenth birthday, but Remington made me feel good again. It was all him."

"I think you do love him," Kurt observed, catching his breath when Puck leaned down and kissed him heavily, the pleasure of it shooting up and down Kurt's spine.

Thinking he should probably kiss back, Kurt did so, learning quickly what worked and what didn't, what earned him pleased little sounds from Puck's throat and what earned him hiccups of displeasure. They kissed for what felt like eons. They kissed, tongues caressing each other and hands caressing skin. Puck left Kurt's towel in between them as he covered Kurt with his weight, pressing his hardness against Kurt's hip and his thigh between Kurt's legs.

At one point, the bed dipped beside them and Kurt made to pull away, but Puck held him close, silencing him with a kiss and a particularly inventive roll of his hips. Kurt was too far gone to care after that point. Moaning into Puck's mouth, Kurt found his pleasure, hanging on for dear life as it rushed through him, desperate to the end.

Giving him one last kiss, Puck backed off, sitting on his heels and greeting the newcomer, Blaine, with something murmured in his ear and a kiss. Blaine smiled and nodded, his arm on Puck's shoulder as he looked over at Kurt.

"I'm..." Kurt said, pulling his towel closer and sitting up. "I'm not intruding, am I?"

"No," Blaine assured him quickly. "I knew when I moved my things over here that Noah fancied himself King of the Harem, his duty to take care of the virgins. I'm not surprised to find you here. In fact," Blaine ran his eyes up and down Kurt's form even as he leaned closer to Puck, "as long as you don't replace me, you're welcome here whenever you like."

"I wouldn't," Kurt insisted, feeling his face heat up, "I mean, I wouldn't try to replace you, Blaine. I'd feel so awful."

Blaine laughed a little darkly and leaned forward, his eyes locked with Kurt's as he moved closer and closer. "Good," Blaine whispered, his lips very close to Kurt's, "because I'm quickly realizing I'm crazy about you, new kid. I wouldn't want anything to spoil that." And then Blaine kissed him gently, pressing just enough to make Kurt believe it was real and not some political ploy to get Kurt to leave Puck alone. "However," Blaine said as he pulled back, "I would like to talk to Puck for a moment in private, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Kurt nodded, sliding off the bed and meeting Puck's eyes for a moment, just to make sure everything was okay. "I'll … I'll go get dressed, then."

About halfway across the room, Kurt looked back to see Puck pulling on a pair of pants and then folding Blaine into his arms, kissing the top of the boy's head like he was forgiving him for whatever had gone wrong the night before. What could be going on? Blaine didn't seem like the kind of guy that just went around breaking rules that had serious consequences. Maybe Kurt should keep an eye on Blaine, just in case.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? Does this chapter give you more of a feel for the dynamics of the harem? More plot to come next week...<em>


	4. To Sing

**Title**: Imperfect are the Wicked and the Just  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R (NC-17 in later chapters)  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s)**: Kurt, Puck, Blaine, ND; Rod Remington/Everyone, Puck/Kurt, Puck/Blaine, Puck/Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Mike/Tina, Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Genre<strong>: AU, Intrigue, Drama, Romance  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Lots of dub-con, non-con both violent and otherwise, slash, minors of consenting age having sex, possible on-page character death  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Not really. Characters exist. S1 events.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee at all. No money is being made.  
><strong>Author Notes<strong>: I've been working on this one for awhile and hit a wall about 15,000 words in, right when I get to the main problem of the story. I'm hoping that getting feedback by posting one chapter per week will help kick-start this baby and get me to finish it.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2700 (this chapter) | 12K (so far)

**Summary**: In the country where Kurt lives, it is the king's right to take every citizen to his bed on that person's sixteenth birthday. It is also the king's privilege to offer his favorite citizens a place in his harem, for a substantial reward. The reward offered to Kurt is greater than he can pass up and he finds himself drawn into a world of sex, intrigue, and danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kurt began his studies under Miss Holliday and was delighted with her lesson plan. It was challenging and fun at the same time and let Kurt develop his favorite skills. The best part though, was stealing away in the afternoons to join Blaine and Puck in the music room.

"You're sure I'm not intruding?" Kurt asked for what was probably the tenth time, fingering the inlaid-ivory keys of the grand piano.

"For god's sakes yes, we're sure," Blaine laughed, sharing an amused look with Puck, who sat holding a guitar like it was an old friend. "Some of the others sit in with us more often than not."

"Like who?" Kurt asked, tearing himself away from the piano and taking a seat on the couch beside Puck, who grinned and leaned over to kiss him, a casual gesture that Kurt was getting more and more used to.

"Rachel, when she's not being crazy," Puck said as he pulled away. "Mercedes and Tina."

"Mercedes has a voice to die for," Blaine gushed, taking a seat on the piano bench and draping his hands over the keys. "Sam's got a pretty good voice, too. And Finn plays drums for us when he can."

"Actually, pretty much everyone can sing," Puck shrugged, smiling at Kurt again, "and your brother says you've got quite the voice, too."

"I've been told that on occasion," Kurt admitted, trying his damndest not to blush. "But like I told you, I gave up singing quite a while ago. I don't even know if I could anymore."

Puck shrugged and struck a chord on his instrument, wiggling his eyebrows over at Blaine, like the other boy would know what song he was about to start just from that chord. Apparently he did. Blaine grinned in return and pounded a similar chord onto the keys of his piano, letting the sound fill the music room before he and Puck started playing in earnest to some beat that only they knew. And then, the cacophony of heavy notes and broad chords lightened out into a children's playground song, which made Kurt laugh.

Bright eyed with amusement, Puck started singing along and Blaine joined him just a few bars later, nodding at Kurt to join with them. In the spirit of joining in and making friends, Kurt decided what the hell and started singing along with them, softly until he caught the right key and found the octave he was most comfortable in. It just so happened to be the same octave he favored as a ten-year-old. Oh, well.

As the song came to an end with great flourish on both Puck's and Blaine's parts, Kurt lost the thread of the lyrics, instead just laughing as the two boys appeared to be trying to out-do one another with music. Finally, the sound ended and Kurt found himself watching as Puck and Blaine shared a long, happy, meaningful look. It seemed to be an understanding of sorts, and maybe a promise, if Kurt was reading things correctly. How Kurt would love to have someone he could look at like that. Sure, he'd been making friends with both Blaine and Puck, as well as some of the girls – Mercedes in particular – but he didn't have any prospects for true romance, despite the way he found himself in Blaine and Puck's bed more often than he would care to admit.

At least the king hadn't called on him yet. He'd called for Blaine once, Mike and Tina once together, Puck twice, and Quinn four times in the past two weeks, as well as paid a visit to Brittany and Santana's bed, but he hadn't called for Kurt. He was still safe. Kurt knew he shouldn't think of being called by the king as 'unsafe' but he couldn't help it. Puck felt safe. Blaine felt safe. Heck, even cuddling with Mercedes while they read fashion periodicals together on her bed felt safe. Being called to serve the king, the man with Kurt's future in his hands, did not feel safe.

Of course, Kurt's contract said that as long as he came when called and wasn't too unreasonable about denying Remington's requests, the king couldn't kick him out prematurely. Kurt just didn't want to know what being unreasonable meant and who decided whether he was being it or not.

Once, over an early breakfast when they were the only two in the dining room, Kurt mentioned his concern to Blaine, who replied, "I don't really know. He's never been unsatisfied with me, but I ..." Blaine looked down and tore a piece of toast in half. "I don't deny him _anything_. It's fine, though. The king cares for us, he really does. And he's not…" Blaine looked away and pressed his fingers to his eyes, like he was going to start crying. "Remington isn't _cruel_," he managed to say, taking a deep breath and wiping his face before turning back to Kurt and giving him a watery smile. "This is just bad memories from before," he insisted, taking up one of the linen napkins and blowing his nose with it. "I swear."

Gently, Kurt took Blaine's elbow and said, "Puck told me a little bit about your dad. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, drawing himself up and putting a happier face back on, like he hadn't been seconds from breaking down completely. "Yeah, thanks, Kurt. You're a good friend."

"Any time," Kurt insisted, wanting to hug Blaine's pain away, but knowing that the gesture wouldn't help. Instead he just watched Blaine gather up his dishes and slip away into the kitchen, his meal ruined by Kurt's stupid, selfish question.

Later, he asked something similar of Mercedes, when they were sitting together in the study, working on a paper about the history of textiles. She shrugged and said, "He lets you work up to the big stuff, you know? Like, he won't push for everything right away. The OP is good to us, baby boy. Don't worry about it."

It took Kurt about ten seconds to figure out 'OP' was short for "Old Pervert" and he gaped at the casual way Mercedes had slipped the term into conversation. It was like she wasn't afraid of the king at all. Maybe Kurt had no reason to be afraid either.

* * *

><p>"Hey, new kid," a voice whispered from outside Kurt's curtain, making him look up from the book he was reading. "Can I come in?"<p>

Sure now that it was Puck, Kurt replied, "Of course," marking his place and setting his book aside. He'd seen over the past month how the others gave Puck the right-of-way almost anywhere, and figured out it was less about Puck's attitude and more about how he'd been there the longest of anyone and had the king in his back pocket. At one point, he and Santana had gotten in an argument about how her new perfume was or was not stinking up the whole place. The next evening, Remington had walked through the harem, saying hello to everyone, including Kurt for a minute, before ending at Santana's area.

He picked up the bottle Puck had protested and asked Santana, "Is this new? I've never seen it before."

"Yeah," Santana agreed. "I got it when Karofsky brought me and Britt to the market last weekend. Do you like it?"

Remington squirted some of the perfume out into the air and took a sniff before wrinkling up his nose and saying, "Ugh. I think you've been swindled, my dear. I'll find you something more befitting a woman of your station." And then he departed, bottle still in hand, leaving no room for Santana to argue her case. Puck smirked at her in triumph, in front of everyone, letting them all know that his word was law once again.

Kurt thought it was kind of hot.

That night, Puck pushed his way through Kurt's curtains and plopped himself down onto Kurt's bed, saying, "Blaine's off in the main library, working on his big thesis or whatever again. You wanna fool around?"

Kurt knew he could have said no, that he was tired or something, but he didn't want to. He enjoyed the way Puck made him feel and he knew he was going to need the skills Puck was teaching him. In reply, Kurt grabbed the hem of Puck's shirt and pulled at it until Puck let him take it all the way off. Seeing Puck like this, his muscles etched in the soft lamp light, always made Kurt shiver in want. He just wasn't quite sure what he wanted.

Kissing progressed to touching and then touching progressed to Puck down between Kurt's legs, mouthing at his cock in a way that had Kurt pressing his fist into his mouth so Finn wouldn't hear him moaning. Before long, Kurt could feel one of Puck's fingers dip further down and press at his entrance, Puck asking roughly, "Is this okay?"

Kurt nodded roughly, shivering at the way Puck's thumb brushed over and around him before pushing in slowly. With Puck's tongue working its wonders up further, Kurt hardly noticed any discomfort. In fact, it felt pretty awesome, a whole extra layer on top of how Puck usually made him feel.

Then, Puck pulled a stoppered flask out of his pocket and suddenly fingers were going deeper, still without pain, and Kurt loved every second of it. Things went on like that for a while until Puck pulled his mouth away from Kurt's cock and whispered harshly, "I want you, Kurt. I want to fuck the hell out of you. Can I do that?"

Desperate for the pleasure to continue, Kurt nodded eagerly without really thinking it through. Puck scrambled forward and rubbed some more of the potion onto his erection, kissing Kurt roughly as he lifted one of Kurt's legs up and pressed against him. Fisting Kurt's dick with a slick hand while he continued to kiss him, Puck rocked forward gently, a little bit at a time.

It felt better than amazing.

When their lips parted so Puck could breathe roughly, Kurt hissed, "Yesss," as softly as he could, grabbing onto Puck's shoulders and lifting his other leg to give Puck a better angle. "Please. Please, Puck."

"Call me Noah," he panted roughly, pushing even farther in. "When we do this, baby, call me Noah. Okay?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded, biting his lip when Puck brushed against something really, really good. "Please, Noah. More."

"Anything you want, Kurt," Puck replied, leaning forward to kiss him again and grunting low into Kurt's mouth as he stopped pushing forward. "You good?"

It felt a little painful, having Puck so far inside of him, but all Kurt could think was, "More!" and "Move!" and "Faster!"

Puck abandoned touching Kurt in favor of planting both of his hands on the mattress just beside Kurt's shoulders, which allowed him to thrust his hips faster and deeper. Kurt loved it.

"You're so…" Puck panted, kissing Kurt's neck roughly, "…damn adorable, baby. You're so … beautiful. Thank … you," he sighed, pressing a tight kiss to Kurt's lips again. "Thank you, Kurt. God, feels so … good. You're so … fuck, I'm gonna … tell me you're close."

Kurt let go, letting his hips rub up against Puck so his cock brushed Puck's stomach muscles once, twice, _heaven_ as he clutched onto Puck tightly, riding the rush of orgasm and feeling strangely proud when he felt Puck let go and lose himself to it as well.

"Damn," Puck laughed a little, kissing Kurt deeply as he pulled away. "You make me feel all new or something, Kurt."

"Really?" Kurt asked, smiling when Puck pulled the covers up over both of them, letting Kurt snuggle into his side.

"Mm-hmm," Puck replied sleepily, hugging Kurt close and closing his eyes. Wiping the mess off his stomach with a corner of his sheet, Kurt vowed to change his linens in the morning and tried to tell himself that Noah belonged with Blaine, across the room. He wasn't Kurt's, as appealing as that felt right now, and he probably never would be. Might as well enjoy it while it lasted, though.

* * *

><p>In the bath the next morning, Finn swam over and said, "Hey, dude."<p>

"Finn," Kurt nodded, ducking Ito the water to wet his hair. "Good morning."

Finn nodded and sat down near, but not right next to, Kurt. "How're you doing? Adjusting okay?"

"Fine, thanks," Kurt nodded, wondering why Finn was showing such interest after he'd been there a whole month. Sure, they'd said hellos and goodbyes, they'd talked together in groups and sang together with Puck and Blaine, they'd just never had an actual conversation, alone. Well, Santana and Brittany were across the way, but Kurt was pretty sure they were fooling around under the bubbles and had chosen to ignore them completely. "How are you?"

"Quinn," Finn sighed, "is driving me crazy. She's all hot and cold and I swear she's trying to get Remington to divorce Sue and marry her instead. She wants to be Queen, can you believe that?"

Kurt didn't know much, but he knew that crossing the Queen was one of the worst ideas a person could have. Shaking his head as he rummaged around for his own personal shampoo, Kurt replied, "No. That sounds like suicide."

"That's what I keep trying to tell her," Finn said, looking around to make sure he wasn't heard. "But then she kicks me out and fucks Sam instead. There's no winning with her."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pointed out, "There's always Rachel or Mercedes. Quinn can't be that magical..."

"Maybe if I didn't love her so much," Finn relented, grabbing a random bar of soap from the basket over his shoulder and crumbling it into the water like he was picturing Quinn's face on it. Hopefully the soap wasn't too expensive. "But I only have six more months and then I'm done. I'll probably be leaving Quinn behind for good, since there's no way she's letting her contract go when it expires next month. She loves it too much here."

Kurt wanted to pat his step brother on the shoulder, but decided against it since they were both naked. Instead he just hummed a sympathetic, "Yeah," and began his bathing ritual.

Then, out of nowhere, Finn said, "I heard you and Puck last night. You know you're always going to come in second with him, right?"

"I know," Kurt nodded, trying not to feel the stab of pain he knew was just too silly to begin with. "Don't worry. I have no illusions on that front."

"Good," Finn nodded. "And be careful around Blaine. Something's not right with him lately."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, wondering if Finn was concerned about that fight he'd overheard between Puck and Blaine as well. After conditioning his hair and starting on his limbs while he watched Finn shave, Kurt asked, "What are you going to do when you leave?"

"Go back home," Finn replied. "Maybe work with Burt, learn his trade, buy a house with all the money I'll get, find a girl."

"Get married and have oodles of babies?" Kurt added with a smirk. He'd always known Finn was a big fan of the classics. However, the thought made him think of a question, "Puck said Quinn was pregnant? What happened to the baby?"

Leaning in closer and talking quietly, Finn said, "Quinn's parents didn't believe in giving her potions to keep from getting pregnant. It's in the food here, but apparently it takes awhile to kick in. She slept with Puck once and it happened. The king actually kind of liked her pregnant, so he kept her around, on the condition that she'd give her kid away when it was born. I think it's being raised by a noblewoman somewhere. Puck hated having to give it up."

Kurt nodded, wondering if Puck had really been without the company of a woman for almost two years, ever since he got Quinn pregnant and became persona non grata with the ladies. Kurt actually felt a little grateful, thinking how much more competition there would be for Puck's time and attention if it wasn't just him and Blaine. Even Tina got that glazed over look in her eye whenever Puck strutted around naked, and she was so in love with Mike, it was almost sickening.

"That must have been hard," he mumbled, finishing his bath and bidding Finn goodbye with a friendly smile, still ignoring Brittany and Santana.

* * *

><p><em>I've got one and a half chapters written after this and that's about it. Anything you'd like me to expand upon or any scenes in particular that you would like to see? Some feedback would really help me out here. Thanks!<em>


	5. The Secret

**Title**: Imperfect are the Wicked and the Just  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R (NC-17 in later chapters)  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s)**: Kurt, Puck, Blaine, ND; Rod Remington/Everyone, Puck/Kurt, Puck/Blaine, Puck/Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Mike/Tina, Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Genre<strong>: AU, Intrigue, Drama, Romance  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Lots of dub-con, non-con both violent and otherwise, slash, minors of consenting age having sex, possible on-page character death  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Not really. S2 characters exist. S1 events.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee at all. No money is being made.  
><strong>Author Notes<strong>: I've been working on this one for awhile and hit a wall about 15,000 words in, right when I get to the main problem of the story. I'm hoping that getting feedback by posting one chapter per week will help kick-start this baby and get me to finish it.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 3200 (this chapter) | 15K (so far)

**Summary**: In the country where Kurt lives, it is the king's right to take every citizen to his bed on that person's sixteenth birthday. It is also the king's privilege to offer his favorite citizens a place in his harem, for a substantial reward. The reward offered to Kurt is greater than he can pass up and he finds himself drawn into a world of sex, intrigue, and danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The next week, Kurt got called to the king's chambers. "C'mon, pretty boy," a guard Kurt had quickly learned was named Azimio called from the foot of the big staircase. "His Majesty wants you there when he gets out of this diplomatic dinner. Shake a leg!"

Checking his hair one last time and taking a long breath, Kurt walked toward the stairs, stopping only to let Puck whisper in his ear, "You'll be fine, babe. I promise." Kurt tried to believe him.

Kurt followed Azimio out of the South Wing and through the castle. They passed grand foyers and a busy-sounding ballroom and lots of guards and service staff, but not one noble as far as Kurt could tell. Maybe they were taking mostly service routes, Kurt surmised, trying not to look too wide-eyed as he walked. He'd been so sheltered in the harem for almost six weeks that he'd almost forgotten he was in the palace in the first place.

Eventually Azimio led him past a full company of guards and into a more private-looking wing. Kurt recognized the king's chambers from his birthday visit and tried not to look as nervous as he felt. He wasn't the same blushing virgin who had come here almost two months previous. He wasn't – crap, he _was _still pretty much the same, wasn't he? It felt like it didn't matter that he'd slept with Puck three times already. It didn't matter that he'd fooled around with Blaine on more than one occasion as well.

He still wasn't ready to face the king and do whatever the man wished of him. He wouldn't back down now, though. Hummels were stubborn people and he wanted his prize more than anything else in the world, even his dignity, and that was saying something. Kurt would make himself do this. His future depended on it.

Azimio showed Kurt through a sitting chamber and into a large bedroom that Kurt thought he recognized from his birthday, but he wasn't quite sure. "You stay here," the guard growled, giving him a disgusted sort of look before stomping away and closing the door behind him. He must have been one of those religious minorities who taught that men were wrong to have sex with other men. They'd been trying to get the king to limit his virgin rights to only the girls, but Remington had just about laughed in their faces, saying, "You wish me to include only one set of citizens in my attentions? What's the point in that? All my subjects are important to me and I think it would be dreadful of me to include some but not others. How is that fair?"

Kurt sort of agreed with him, even if a change of policy would have spared him from that night. Of course, one only got to be part of the harem and reap all its rewards after visiting the king's bed that first time. If boys were excluded, they would protest the loss of opportunity. Besides, the king's policy made Kurt feel like less of a minority for only being attracted to other boys, tolerated and somewhat understood, if not completely accepted. It made him wonder, though, if most boys felt even more uncomfortable because they were only attracted to girls. What if Kurt had been called to Queen Sue's bed instead of the king's? He shuddered at the thought.

Kurt wandered around the king's chamber, looking at this and that, but trying not to touch anything. In his youth, Remington had obviously traveled quite a bit, since his chamber was decorated with many objects from far off lands. Kurt wondered if working with Lady Gaga would allow him to travel as well. It looked exciting.

Kurt had been admiring some sort of jade statue when the chamber doors opened and two guards escorted Remington into the room, quickly checking for danger, but finding only Kurt.

"Hello, my dear," the king greeted Kurt, grasping his shoulders gently and placing a kiss on each cheek. "How goes the life of Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt watched both guards retreat to outside the chamber before replying, "Well, thank you, sire. And yourself?"

Remington sighed and moved to a sideboard, pouring himself a splash of liquor and downing it in one gulp. "These diplomatic talks are driving me up the wall and Her Majesty the Queen isn't helping things one bit. Now, I value Sue's opinion," he insisted, moving toward his wardrobe and shucking his heavy robe of state to reveal more ordinary clothes underneath, "don't get me wrong. She just doesn't have a diplomatic bone in her body. She's much better at military strategy, actually, and that combined with the fact that she's never given me an heir makes me wonder if I've really married a man in disguise!" Remington laughed like his notion was absurd and Kurt joined him nervously in laughing, letting the king guide him down onto the settee at the foot of the bed so they were sitting side-by-side.

"Now," the king said, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulders that was more comforting than Kurt had expected it to be, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to schedule some time with you, Kurt, but Noah thought you might need a while to adjust."

"Really?" Kurt asked, never having thought about Puck talking to the king on his behalf. Did he speak up about all the new kids, or just Kurt?

"Mm-hmm," Remington replied. "I'd like to know more about you, Kurt. Tell me, how are your studies progressing?"

"Well," Kurt insisted, smiling a little at Miss Holliday's last stunt. "This afternoon my teacher dressed up as King David the third and we learned all about how quirky he was."

"Ah, yes," the king chuckled, "David the third was particularly interesting, wasn't he? Tell me, are you making friends?"

"Yes," Kurt replied, searching Remington's face for any sign that he was just making small talk to be polite. Instead, he seemed genuinely interested in what Kurt had to say. "Mercedes and I have very similar areas of study, so we've grown close fairly quickly. And of course Pu-Noah and Blaine have taken me under their wings, so to speak."

"I'm glad," Remington nodded. "It seems as if those of my companions who make friends quickly tend to stay with me longer, and there are several I would like to hold onto forever if I could."

"Like Noah?" Kurt asked, wondering if he was being too bold.

Remington chuckled and hugged Kurt closer, saying, "Yes. Exactly like Noah. Quinn, too."

Kurt remembered what Finn had said about Quinn wanting to be queen, but he didn't feel right mentioning it and then the king was talking again.

"I wonder if I might ask a favor of you, Kurt, my dear?" he began, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt.

"What is it, sire?" Kurt asked, not sure where he was supposed to move, so he stayed seated, trying not to get too nervous, despite the rapid beating of his heart.

"As I said, these talks are taking the life out of me. I wonder if you would be so kind as to ease my back muscles with a massage before going back to your quarters."

A massage? That was it? Kurt could do that. "Of course," he agreed, standing up and following Remington around to the side of the bed. "I don't have any experience, but..."

"Oh, just anything at this point would be lovely," the king replied, throwing his shirt and then his undershirt over the back of a chair before laying down on top of the covers. "You'll find some oil on the vanity, if you would?"

Kurt went over to the mirrored table and found the proper bottle, taking it back over to the king. "Sire?" he asked nervously. "How do I...?"

"Just kick off your shoes and climb up here," Remington replied, turning his face to give Kurt an encouraging smile. "You can sit on my lower back and behind as you work the muscles. Just knead like you would with bread."

"I can do that," Kurt agreed, following the king's instructions and trying not to be too hesitant as he place his hands on the man's skin. After a few gentle rubs to get the oil spread around, Kurt pressed a little harder on either side of the king's spine, smiling when he groaned in pleasure.

"That's it, darling," Remington sighed. "That's perfect."

The massage continued on for a while, Kurt actually sort of enjoying the power he had over making the king feel good. And then, Remington started snoring. Kurt wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, so he stopped and gently climbed away. The king didn't wake up, so Kurt wiped his hands on a cloth hanging next to the vanity, put his shoes back on, and slipped out of the room.

The guard Azimio was waiting for him in the sitting room, standing at attention next to the door that went out into the hallway. Approaching the man, Kurt said, "I don't know if I'm... I mean, he fell asleep."

"Yeah, come with me, pretty boy," Azimio nodded, leading Kurt out of the king's chambers and back toward the South Wing. Things were quieter than they had been earlier and Azimio gruffed, "If you ain't naked by the time the old man falls asleep, generally he doesn't want you to stay the night. Hell, he barely ever wants you to stay the night, got it?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied, swallowing nervously at the thought of being naked with the king. The talk they'd had and then the massage was actually a lot less than Kurt was expecting from the king and it made him like the monarch that much more.

Azimio escorted Kurt as far as the doors into the South Wing, joining the guards there, presumably to see out the rest of his shift. Kurt made his way through the darkened hallway toward the staircase, wondering if he would fall in love with the king someday like Noah had, when a noise stopped him. There, again. It sounded like someone crying.

Concerned, Kurt followed the sound into the gym and back into one corner near the padded floor the boys used for wrestling and fencing. There, huddled up in the corner was a figure Kurt could just barely make out. The curly hair said it was Blaine and as Kurt's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see that the boy's pants were missing. He was huddled in on himself, wrapping his jacket around his drawn-in legs like it would help anything.

He'd been hurt. Badly.

Keeping his voice soft and as calm as he could manage, Kurt said, "Blaine? Hey, it's me."

The boy started and looked up at him wide-eyed, like a frightened animal. It broke Kurt's heart.

"Oh, honey," he cooed, moving in closer slowly, so Blaine knew he was trying to help. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Blaine replied, his voice cracking with the lie. "I'm fine, Kurt. I'll be fine. I-"

"You're not _fine_," Kurt insisted, wincing when he saw the puddle of blood beneath Blaine. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up in the kitchen, okay? No one upstairs has to see."

Blaine thought about Kurt's offer for a moment before nodding and reaching a hand out to Kurt. Helping the boy up was a challenge because he hissed in pain and was almost dead weight in Kurt's arms. Slowly they hobbled across the hall to the kitchen and Kurt helped Blaine lay out on the mat in front of the fireplace, where it was warm and he didn't have to sit up. Kurt had been fortunate so far in that he hadn't felt more than a little discomfort after sleeping with Puck, but he could imagine the pain of not doing it right without much trouble.

It was obvious that Blaine had been raped and the only question on Kurt's mind was who could do such a thing to such a lovely person. Biting his tongue to hold his questions, Kurt wetted a cloth with warm water and set about cleaning Blaine up. "Shh," he soothed, helping Blaine out of his bloodstained jacket and shirt, wincing at the bruises around Blaine's waist and at his entrance. "Shh, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but this might sting a little," Kurt winced as he ran the cloth between Blaine's butt cheeks, the cloth coming back stained pink and Blaine crying again.

When Blaine was relatively clean, Kurt found the laundry at the edge of the kitchen where the staff had been working on it. Kurt grabbed a night shirt he knew was Blaine's and a large blanket, helping Blaine into the first and wrapping him up in the second. He made Blaine a cup of tea and then sat next to him on the floor, gently but insistently asking, "Who did this to you?"

Clearing his throat, Blaine looked away and muttered, "He was never this rough before."

"Who was?" Kurt asked, trying not to get frustrated with Blaine's lack of answers. "Noah?"

Wide-eyed with surprise, Blaine shook his head vigorously. Not Puck, then.

"One of the others? Sam?"

"No!" Blaine insisted and Kurt felt a little better. Having no doors was one thing, but having no doors and sharing that space with a rapist was something else entirely.

"Then..." Kurt was running out of options. "Remington?" Blaine shook his head. "Will?" Another shake. "One of the guards?"

Blaine went very still, which was answer enough.

"One of the guards did this to you?" Kurt hissed, suddenly very angry on his friend's behalf. The guards were supposed to be there to protect the harem, not terrorize its members! "Which one? We'll tell Will and he'll put everything right!"

"No!" Blaine cried, his outburst so loud in the dark kitchen it sounded almost like a yell. Lowering his voice, Blaine added, "It doesn't matter that he forced me, that he's _been_ forcing me. If anyone finds out he touched me, we're all out on the street, Kurt. Please don't ruin it for our friends. For Noah."

"But this is going to kill you," Kurt pointed out, brushing a lock of hair back from Blaine's forehead.

"If it helps Noah and Rachel and Mercedes, I don't care. They deserve everything. I'm only good for this."

"Don't say that!" Kurt cried, pulling Blaine close and hugging him tightly, feeling his heart break for his friend. "You're so talented, Blaine. You don't deserve this!"

"It's never going to end," Blaine muttered. "I mean, if it's not me it's going to be someone else. After Artie..."

"Artie?" Kurt asked, all he could remember about the guy was Puck saying he'd been badly injured and had to leave. "It was Artie before you?"

Blaine nodded sadly, clutching onto Kurt tighter.

"This is wrong," Kurt muttered. "This is so wrong. We have to tell someone. Puck! We can tell Puck. He'll think of something."

"Like he doesn't already know..." Blaine muttered and Kurt felt dumbstruck.

"No way," he hissed. "There's no way Puck would let this happen to you, Blaine. You're _his boy_, his best friend. He's so worried about you and I swear, he doesn't know."

"You're dreaming," Blaine sighed, pulling closer in on himself. "Puck knows everything that goes on in here."

Kurt shook his head, still not believing it. Why would Puck throw Blaine, his closest friend and partner, to the wolves like this? There was no way he could know. Well, he knew something was going on with Blaine, but he didn't know it was rape, did he?

Kurt looked around then and decided, "We can't stay on the floor all night. Come on, you can sleep with me tonight. Puck doesn't have to see you like this."

"Thank you," Blaine nodded, letting Kurt help him up and hobbling along next to him toward the staircase. Climbing the steps was quite the challenge, Blaine hissing at every step, but eventually they made it back to Kurt's bed. Kurt tucked his friend in before getting changed, sighing as he turned out his lamp and crawled in beside him, hating the way Blaine shivered at his gentle touch.

And Kurt thought it had been shaping up to be a nice evening.

* * *

><p>Just like his first night, Kurt had a difficult time falling asleep, all the things he'd learned swimming around in his head, unrelenting. Blaine was living through hell and no one else knew. He was sacrificing himself not just for his own future, like Kurt's agreement to join the king's harem, but for everyone's future.<p>

It was too much for one young man to handle, even one as good and as strong as Blaine. He had to be strong, to keep all this to himself for so long, didn't he? To be able to live with it in the first place?

Kurt swore he'd only been asleep for a few minutes when his curtain was whipped back, startling him awake again.

"There you are," Puck growled angrily, surging forward and grabbing Blaine's arm like he was going to drag the boy away by force. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Hating the terrified look in Blaine's eye, like he was sure Puck was going to kill him, Kurt scrambled over Blaine to get between him and Puck. "Stop it!" he cried, grabbing Puck's wrist and squeezing hard to get his attention. "Can't you see you're hurting him?"

Puck looked down at his hand on Blaine's arm and then over at the boy's face before letting his mouth drop in surprise and releasing his grip.

"Shit," he hissed, pulling away and curling both hands in the strip of hair on top of his head. "I'm fucking turning into him, aren't I?"

"Who?" Kurt asked, standing up and holding out his hands to keep Puck from doing something stupid to Blaine again.

"My fucking father," Puck muttered, kneeling down next to the bed so he had to look up at Blaine. "I'm sorry, dude. I just... I was so worried about you. I mean, I woke up and you weren't there."

Blaine nodded and Kurt could see him pulling together and forcing a smile onto his face. "I'm sorry, Noah. Kurt and I just got so caught up talking about theater after I was done working that I must have fallen asleep here. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sure," Puck nodded, patting Blaine's hand and frowning when he shied away. This was not good.

Blaine smiled in apology and got out of bed, hiding his pain really well as he walked past, heading back where he belonged. Blaine kept looking back and meeting Kurt's eyes like he was begging for Kurt to keep quiet. However, Kurt knew he couldn't hold onto this secret for long.

To that end, Kurt put a hand on Puck's arm and leaned close, whispering in his ear, "Come talk to me later, without him. Okay?"

Puck gave Kurt a confused look and then nodded, catching up with Blaine and taking his hand gently, as if to apologize for losing his temper. Kurt felt sick.

* * *

><p><em>I've only got a half of a chapter written after this! Yikes! Hopefully I will be able to finish it before next week. All your suggestions last week were very helpful, and please let me know if there's anything more you'd like me to expand upon or any scenes in particular that you would like to see. (I promise more sex. Really!) Thanks again for reading and for all the great feedback!<em>


End file.
